A Huge Misunderstanding
by The League Of Derps
Summary: This is a fan-fiction made by four people, so this story might get a little wonky. To summarize, this fan-fiction it's about four friends that get summoned into Runeterra but in different location and have to find each other. Status: Next story part is up! (31/12/15) This part follows Gemri into Noxus and looks to be having a bad time
1. Prologue

**League Of Legends - A Huge Misunderstanding - Prologue**

Deep in the depths of Zaun, an inventor scrambled about in the streets. He looked more machine than man, the details being his arms and legs, not to mention the third arm that was attached to his back. The mechanical man wore a metal mask. Was it just a mask? Or his actual face? Who knows. He was holding a pile of rolled up blueprints and seemed to be in a rush. He dashed into an alleyway, making a quick turn to his right to enter a different section.

"Where are you going in su- Oh god, it's Vi-Viktor?!" An old man standing by a dumpster yelled out, his volume quickly lowering when he noticed who the person was. He watched Viktor race past him, the old geezer's heart almost skipped a beat as he quickly bolted out of the alley, going the opposite direction of Viktor. He ran surprisingly well for an old guy. Viktor would have turned him into a pile of fleshy muck by now, but he had better things to do than waste his time with the elderly.

Viktor skidded to a halt. Right in front of him was a gate, stopping him from exiting the alley. Without hesitation, his third arm moved forward and a bright red laser shot out from it. The fence didn't stand a chance. It melted down and was reduced to a hot sticky mess in the form of a puddle. The inventor simply walked over it and raced off once again, he went back to running down the empty streets of Zaun.

Some time had passed and Viktor finally made it to his destination. He approached the broken down college that was in front of him. It was a temporary residence for him and it certainly looked a lot better on the inside, well at least areas Viktor used did. The machine herald finally had all of his blueprints he had lost a while back. He grumbled to himself, remembering the street rat running off with his belongings. How did the boy get away from him so quickly? As if he knew every step that would be taken! Every breath and movement! Viktor didn't have that many encounters with the boy, but it still heavily annoyed him, maybe it was the object he always held? Viktor shook his head and paid attention to the task on hand. He opened the doors of the college entrance and stepped inside. The doors closed shut behind him.

Viktor walked down the dark gloomy hallway, occasionally glancing at the photos of old students nailed into the walls but nothing more. He knew a good handful of the students, most of which he taught himself Viktor felt a little bit of pride every time he remembered them, the knowledge he gave them, the skills, carriers, not to mention the bonds, but that was all in the past now, They abandoned this place and Viktor had changed.

He picked up his pace and soon stopped in front of a metal door with a small red glowing pad on it. He placed his index finger on the center of it and started to trace a specific order of lines: Left. Up. Right. Down. Up. Left. Right. Down.

Steam erupted from underneath the door as it opened, closing soon after Viktor walked and quickly sealed itself shut. The room was fairly large, about twenty-six feet in width and thirty-eight in length. A couple tables with large white sheets over them were placed against the wall where the door was. There was two for each side, both were large in length but small in width, seven feet long and four feet wide. In the center of the room was a large object with yet another white sheet covering it. The rest of the room was empty, aside from the piles of scrap that was pushed up against the walls or placed on the table. The only thing lighting up the place was a dim blue glow beneath the white sheet that was covering the object in the center of the room.

Viktor walked up to it and firmly gripped the sheet before yanking it off. The sheet flew in the air and slowly landed on the floor right by him, part of the sheet resting on his right shoulder. Right in front of him was a large machine shaped like a cube with blue glowing lines tracing all around it. He lightly tapped it and traced a small circle with his index finger, the machine starting to come apart while rebuilding itself at the same time. Parts switched themselves with other parts and some even started to fuse Within a couple minutes, a new design appeared. The machine was now shaped like a wall with a plate form in front of it. A few computer screens and holograms appeared from behind the wall sticking out to the left and right. The joints holding onto the screens quickly snapped forward, causing them both to face each other, the left and the right.

A bright blue light appeared in the form of a circle. In the center of the platform, three more appeared around that one. Viktor stepped forward, but didn't step onto the platform. He quickly went to work on the right screens of the machine, quickly checking everything over, doing the same to the left. It seemed like the experiment was ready! He quickly walked back over to the right screens and looked around until he found a small button, pressing it firmly. A small hologram appeared and a robotic voice spoke out. "Commence activation." Viktor tapped the hologram and made a circular motion along with a rectangular one. The hologram quickly disappeared. "Commencing spawn."

The circles on the platform glowed even brighter to the point it was almost blinding! Sparks started to fly as the blue lights started to flicker, a couple black holes appearing above them. A powerful wind started to form in the room, knocking things off the tables and sending small objects flying everywhere. Viktor slowly backed away from the machine, the wind starting to drag tables and scrap metal towards the contraption."NO! What is this?!" Viktor snapped while watching the chaos unfold.

The machine sparked one last time before it sent a large shock-wave that made everything fly back including Viktor. The black holes expanded and teleported away. Viktor hit the wall with a loud thud, sliding down on the floor. "No.. This isn't what was supposed to happen!" Viktor started to get himself off of the ground while saying this glaring at the machine. "What? Why hasn't it broken down that.. A reaction like that would have torn it to shreds or at least broken it down!"

He got to his feet and slowly approached it, the machine still intact and still running perfectly fine." Then where are they? Did it even work?" he said quickly to himself, looking up at the ceiling then back at the contraption. "And if so, where did it send them...?"


	2. Blue's Story - Part 1

**LoL - AHM ~ Blue's Story - Part 1**

"Ka-Boom~!" Tristana shouted, firing at the target in front of her. "Direct hit, like always. All that's left is to make sure my Buster Shot still blasts it to bits." Setting up the supersized target, she went back and lined up her shot. Unbeknown to her, a small sound came from the sky.

"Aaaaaaagh!" A male voice yelled, falling through the air. Of all the places to come out of, whatever it was, he wished there was a trampoline to break his fall. To his misfortune and/or fortune, there was a bush below him and a large bullet, almost like a cannonball, coming his way. Everything went in slow motion, to the small being going wide-eyed (or were they naturally that big to begin with?), to the projectile skimming his hair, to the breaking of the bush that was below him as he reached impact. "Uuuuuugh, what the frick happen? Did anyone see that burning train fly by?" Naturally, his head hurt a lot, which probably helped his delusions of what occurred and what was soon to occur. Nearby, a large target blew to bits, slightly higher than what would likely have been a direct hit.

Naturally, there was a perfectly reasonable explanation for why this had happen.

 **~Around an hour ago - Earth~**

"Come on, DarkLord. You really think having Tristana and Varus would make a good duo team?" The game player asked, unbelieving the combo would work. They were both adc's after all. Though then again, their ult's combined in a certain way could be nice. "Don't worry, Blue! We'll make this work or die trying, haha. Heavy emphasis on 'die'." his 'dark' duo partner joked. Blue shrugged and went into lane with a click of his mouse. "Nevermind, let's go. We'll make it work when we hit 6."

Blue sat at his computer, casually wearing his blue-sleeved shirt and blue t-shirt underneath with some plain blue jeans. He didn't wear this all the time of course, but he was feeling like wearing all blue, besides his black socks, but oh well. It was about mid-day and he and his friends were playing a custom game of League of Legends. Nothing very exciting, although fun enough to bring a small smile on his face.

A minute or so later, Blue, quite focused in the game, never took notice of the strange portal forming above him. His long blonde hair slowly lifted up as well as his shirt slightly coming up and giving him a little chill. "T-That's odd.. Did I leave the window open or something? It's a Canadian winter for frick sake. By all means it should be colder." He looked back at his window and saw it was closed tight behind his bamboo blinds. Very confused, he looked to his right to plainly see nothing but some papers trying to lift off the ground.

Another few moments of staring at them, the lift suddenly increased drastically, shooting upward, causing Blue to follow it in the air and right into the portals face. It was like a gravitational pull, partly sucking what it could reach, but having a drastic increase in pulling power in its circle directly underneath. This, of course, meant the drastic pulling power was on him, and it got very strong, very quickly. So strong and so fast that he barely had time to fumble for a grip onto his desk, his earphones falling to the laptop below him. "Frick-frick-frick-frick-FRICK THIS SUCK-!"

And like that, the portal sucked him in, sealing itself like a cork.

 **~Present Time~**

"Holy smokes! That was almost a direct mid-air hit! Niiiiiice." The blue yordle smiled, slightly praising herself for almost hitting an unknown target along with her actual one. "Oh! Shoot, right, I better check if they're okay." She rocketed over, then slung her weapon over her shoulder. "Hey there! Are you alright?"

"Mmm?" he moaned in question, still in pain. A fringe of his hair was stained black and smelled of burning. "Is it just me, or is the sky the ground and the ground the sky?"

The wide-eyed blue being seemed to chuckle at him. "I suppose that's a 'no'. Don't worry there, friend. I'll get you a first aid kit or something. Stick right there, okay?" She then ran off, leaving the strange human dizzy and resisting the urge to throw up.

* * *

Trist came back with a bandage to wrap around his head and a couple bottles of water. What the containers were made of, he hadn't a clue. As she handed him the water and helped wrap the bandage, it was clear she had a lot of questions.

"So, how much do you remember after that landing? Anything from where you're from, to how you fell? Maybe a name perhaps? I'm Tristana, by the way. Captain of the Bandle City Gunner Force. It sounds a bit flashy, but really, it isn't too huge of a deal for me." she asked and stated, slightly rambling, but that was fine.

Blue coughed a little, then took a gulp of water to keep his stomach in check. "I think I can at least answer a couple of those well enough. I'm Michael, but my friends call me Blue. It's not the most creative nickname, but it's served me well. I come from Canada, the land of polar bears and riding our moose's to school, or so people joke about, heh. I really don't know what happen to land me here.. I mean, I believe I was just chilling, playing a game of League when..." All of a sudden, it dawned on him where he had landed, who the person who almost killed him and is now taking care of him out of the kindness of her heart was, and how cute she looked in person. His cheeks started warming a little, though at the same time, a pulse of pain went straight to his head, causing him to hold his head and moan painfully.

"You alright there, champ? Sorry if I put that too tight, I haven't needed to do this in a while." Tristana asked with a bit of worry. Certainly his story was an odd one for what she knew about in Runeterra, but thankfully she was right in helping him. Not that she really understood what he was talking about yet. "So Blue, if you don't mind me calling you that name instead of the other one, where's Canada exactly? Eh heh, my geography of Runeterra isn't the greatest, but it sounds like one of those islands off Demacia or something. And what's League? Is it fun? If it is, you'll have to teach me sometime!"

He sipped at his water again, finding his smile after the pain started to subside. "I'm okay, thanks for the concern." Now for him, the choice here was to tell the truth which she may not believe, or lie and go along with the Demacian story which would make more sense to her, not that it would to him from what he knew about his country. Though really, would lying now really pay off? Not likely. "I'm not sure how to explain this really. I know it'd make more sense to say that your geography was right, but it really is something farther off. Worldly off, actually. This is going to sound nuts, but it seems there was some sort of black hole- a portal of some kind- that must have sucked me up and dropped me off here. My world is Earth. I can't imagine how far away from it I must be now..." he told her, slightly saddened by the realization of the distance he was from home.

Tristana put her gun down on the ground and gave him a small hug from the side. "I'm sorry to hear that, Blue. I can't say I understand everything you've said, but I believe what you're saying is true. Do you want to get a bit more comfortable back inside the lounge? A shooting range really isn't the greatest place to be when you're already injured." she suggested. She'd hate to be in his shoes right now, if he was wearing any, but it was decided that it would at least let this strange alien guy relax before taking him over to the town centre. This matter was bigger than what she alone could handle.

The couch he sat on that was built for Yordles was surprisingly comfortable, considering his size. Thankfully from his low weight, he wasn't worried about breaking it. Though his feet hurt, given his obvious 'lack of shoes' problem, but that was fixable, hopefully. On the coffee table in front of Blue sat two cups of lemon tea, one for him and one for Trist. Also surprising, they shared the same favourite tea flavour. With the bandage still wrapped around Blue's head, he stared at her cup, the awkward silence filling the room.

If it wasn't for her interactions with the Demacians, whenever they happen, she might have been a little apprehensive about letting someone of this stature into what was essentially her home. Besides of course the whole 'alien' thing, but what she's learned of him so far, he seemed alright. Though there was still much to learn. "So..." she piped up. "About this 'black hole' thing. Why do you think you were targeted? Perhaps it was a weird coincidence?"

He shook his head. "I really don't know. I'm not exactly an important figure to anybody, besides maybe my friends, but that's a stretch in itself. Besides that, I don't think my world's capable of what happen. We're based on the advancement of technology and science. Sure, we know a good amount of knowledge, but nothing like that."

"Then the only other way would to be from here, somewhere. Thing is, we Yordles used to be Nomads who found a good place to settle around some mountains and the ocean. We really don't know too much about what the other nations and species of Runeterra can do."

"Then who made them?" He asked, beginning his mind train, remembering the lore and abilities of the game he had played for so long. Naturally, of all the magical champions he thought of was the void champions. Surely, if the wanted to bring someone from another world, they could do it, right? But why not be brought into the void itself? Why Bandle City? He could make all the assumptions and make plenty of theories, but his brain was still in pain and started affecting his ability to think, not that it was that great to begin with. Holding his head, Blue waited for the pain to die down once more and drank a bit more tea.

It was clear to her that his injury was affecting him still, so it might just be better to let him rest. It was pretty dark already, surprisingly. Finishing off her tea, she got up and looked out the window at the night sky. "I think we'll have to start an investigation to find that out. We can talk to Poppy, maybe Kennen, definitely some of the Yordles from Piltover, then we'll go with you. Not like we're doing too much anyway. Taking people from other worlds doesn't exactly sound legal, after all."

He looked back at her, slightly concerned. "Are you sure? That is a lot of effort."

She looked back and gave the blonde a thumbs up. "Definitely. It's an adventure! Now let me get you a blanket, if I can find one big enough."

Blue smiled brightly, despite all that had happen. "Thanks, Trist. Er, if you're alright with being called that." he said, feeling quite grateful. Quite a weird day it had been, but at least he didn't have any serious injuries. And he met the greatest champion ever. But that was a lot for one day, so he felt quite tired, a yawn escaping him. The Yordle he met that took care of him ever since he landed in that bush came back with the blanket and he tried to cover himself with it and attempt to get comfortable on the couch. It was a little difficult, but somehow he managed.

"I get called Trist all the time, so it's no biggie. Goodnight, Blue. Good luck in trying to sleep, haha." she told him, also yawning after the interesting day. He was really lucky that shot didn't hit him or kill him, or else things would have been really different. She wouldn't have to deal with this 'adventure', true, however, Tristana hadn't had an awesome adventure in a while, so she was glad she met him.

* * *

Blue sometimes dreamt of strange things. Nothing like the previous events yet, but the further he stayed in the Land of Legends, the more it was likely. Though in this dream, between the first night he slept in the Bandle Gunner Lounge and the morning after, there were some equally odd things happening.

"W-Where am I?" Blue wondered out loud. His head was hurting, but he had no idea why. Surrounding him were many white roses. Oddly enough, he really wasn't into flowers. The only reason he could think of was that he was in a romantic male-harem anime. "No, no, nope, nada, no. That sounds stupid. Why would I be in one of those?! I'd rather just be in a video game."

All of a sudden, the scenery changed. From the field of white roses to a bloody battlefield, plagued with small slimes. "Alright, now this is just weird." Nearby was a large-sized sword, with several runic symbols going along the middle. Out of curiosity, he tried to pick it up. To his surprise, considering he wasn't really strong _at all_ in real life, it came out of the ground swiftly and easily.

Upon pulling it out, the ground shook. In the distance, a large amount of purple-cloaked minions came, all eyes glowing white under the hoods and wielding staves. The surrounding slimes had also turned into minions, wielding small shields. " **YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN."** A voice boomed from the heavens. It seemed to sound like the spinmaster of Demacia himself, 'Garen', but he couldn't tell for sure.

Blue looked around to see if he could see anyone else on the field or in the sky, yet saw nothing. "Chosen for what? And for what purpose?" he asked the voice, very confused. If this was a 'God' thing, it was really weird to experience. Blue was pretty sure 'go and make disciples' was the last thing he was able to do.

" **YOU WILL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH, WORLD TRAVELLER. FOR NOW, WAKE YOURSELF AND FOLLOW YOUR COMPANION. THIS WORLD NEEDS YOU."**

As the ground glowed brighter, the minions started closing in. Bracing himself with the sword, he waited for the hopeful awakening before the minions basic attacked him to death.

* * *

As the sun was starting to come up, Blue yawned and tried to get up, only to feel an uncomfortable pain through multiple parts of his body. That was most likely from the bush and the couch, which while it wasn't that bad to sleep on, it still had it's spots where his size was just too much for it. "Uuuuuugh, where's Rikka..." he moaned with his eyes still closed, having fallen back onto the couch to subsidize the pain. He put out his arm to feel for said pillow waifu, only to feel some soft hair. "Hmm, that doesn't feel like a pillow." Opening his eyes, he saw two large ones staring back at me, with her hair being ruffled by my hand. "Oh frick!" Taking his hand back, his cheeks got warmed to a high temperature.

"So~ Who's Rikka? And why would they feel like a pillow?" she asked, still slightly weirded out, but found it cute nonetheless.

"Eh, she's not important. More importantly, why are you in front of me? Sorry about the hair by the way." Blue responded, also slightly weirded out.

"Just wanted to see how you were sleeping. I heard a bit of a moan and came over to look at you and all of a sudden there was a hand on my head." she said with a laugh. "Felt kinda nice, actually. But don't tell anyone else about it or you've got a cannon in your face, got it?"

He nodded, slightly curious as to if he could do it again in the future, but now was not the time to be cute with her. "We having breakfast then? I don't eat much so whatever's fine."

Trist put a hand to her chin in thought. "Grilled cheese? I don't cook often, but I can make those."

The fallen human nodded happily. "That would be amazing, thanks." It felt weird to have a Yordle cook for him. In fact, there was a lot she'd done for him, including helping him find a way home. There had to be something he could do for her.. "Actually, do you need any help?" Blue tried getting up once more, only was met with more pain. "Agh..."

"Yeah, no. I've got this, Blue, don't worry 'bout a thing. Us Bandle Gunners have faced a lot worse than grilling bread and cheese." she called back. There was that sense of wanting to repay a deed she sensed as well, even if it was small. After finishing up one sandwich and starting on the next one, she began to think out loud. "You know, if you really wanted to help me out, we can do a quick training session so I can do one last round of target practice and maybe you could learn a thing or two as well." They'd have to travel pretty far just to start their little journey, there was no telling what might happen. Having two guns instead of one would be useful. It was just a matter of skill, time, and healing from his injuries.

"Sounds good to me." He nodded in agreement. Part of him felt his laziness come back at the mention of any work, but he knew there was no way he could pass up target practice, even with his head hurting at random times. The pains of his body would die down soon enough with some stretching and getting some food in his system, which he proceeded to do, hearing some satisfying cracks from his body in return. Blue needed to repay Tristana somehow, whether it was just help set up targets and not be such of a burden on the road, or perhaps something greater. " _One step at a time, Blue, one step at a time.._ " he thought to myself, just as a nice smelling sandwich landed on the coffee table in front of him. "Niiiiice." he smiled, complimenting the 'chef'.

Trist sat down on the other end, smiling back. "Yep, nothing to it but a bit of time and effort. However, when you're all healed up and if I find out you're actually a better cook than I am, not that it's a great feat, but still, you're making at least half the meals when we're on the road, you hear me?"

"Give me a pack of noodles, and I'll make some nice noodle soup I guess, haha." Blue shrugged, biting into the mesh of cheese and bread. It wasn't anything fancy, but it wasn't burnt at all so that was all he needed to give it his seal of approval.

It didn't take long until they were done. There were no shoes or sandals big enough for him so he just decided to wing it for now. " _Maybe there is a good shoemaker in town. Yeeesh, that was odd to think. I feel like I'm in the 1800's_." he thought to himself.

"Come on, Blue! Clocks Tickin'!"

"Right away!" he exclaimed back at her. Rising from the couch and stretching to the best of his ability, he took a large breath to prepare for the day ahead.


	3. Gemri's Story - Part 1

**~Deep in the Capital of Noxus~**

A man wearing fine green robes along with gold armour plating on his chest and shoulders sat in front of a desk that was placed in the room he was sitting in. A jet black raven with multiple sets of eyes graced his left shoulder. He sat there fiddling with a chess piece in his hand; it was a worn away queen that had seen better days long ago. "It's been a long time." he said silently to himself. He was in his private room, possibly one he had not been in for years now, by the state it was in. The bookshelves, tables, and other old pieces of furniture were coated with dust that had collected over time. He brushed his thumb against the base of the queen attempting to clean off the dust, pieces of wood chipped off and he quickly stopped. The man placed down the chess piece on the withered away game board that laid in front of him. He laid back in his seat and stared at the ceiling. A quiet squawk from his beloved raven broke the silence. He lowered his head and turned his gaze to his right to look at her. "It's like this because no one's been in here for years, Beatrice." He said, petting his bird on the head lovingly.

Beatrice cocked her head and squawked once again, he pulled his hand away and faced the front room with a sigh. "I'm merely just looking back at the past… Although, you are right." he acknowledged, looking down at the desk, his eyes soon met a half opened drawer. He cocked up an eyebrow before reaching his hand towards it, he slowly opened it to avoid getting dust everywhere again. He moved his seat slightly before bending over slightly to reach inside, he pulled out a stack of papers and placed them on the desk before sitting up right again.

He held back a cough while he waved his hand around, trying to banish the offending dust that came his way. Beatrice flapped her wings while making high pitched squawks as her owner stood up from his seat , the man started to have a coughing fit. "It's not funny." he said, giving his raven a cold glare. Beatrice almost jumped back from her owner's reaction, lowering her head and looked down at the table avoiding eye contact with her master for now. She squawked once more only to receive a voice filled with venom. "Beatrice." he said coldly, not taking his eyes off of the bird as he picked up the paper once again and shuffled them. He sighed and looked away from her, giving the papers he held his full attention. The first page was a document of a man named Jarvan. "A bitter disappointment and annoyance back then _and_ to this day." He said, scowling at the sheet of paper.

The gentlemen started to flip through the stack of papers, recognising each person, including Lulu, a wicked little yordle that had long ago lost her mind. He quickly flipped to another sheet of paper, spotting a person called Garen. He was about to move onto the next one, but he was soon interrupted by a small whirlwind that entered his room, making all his papers fly off the next, sending them spinning across the room, along with other objects. Beatrice started to caw and squawk like mad, obviously unsettled by all of this. The man stood up from his seat and started to back away slightly. After a couple of moments, a black hole appeared just under the ceiling spitting out a person. They landed on the floor right in front of the desk Swain was originally seated at with a loud thud. "Fuck my life!" The female voice yelled out.

The woman had long dark brown hair that went past her shoulders that looked frizzy beyond belief, along with her clothes which were a pair of worn out jeans a t-shirt and a dull grey hoodie. "W-Wait, where am I? How did I?" she asked out loud while getting herself up off the floor, her legs wobbling beneath her as she attempted to stand up. "Wait, what?" she asked again, falling flat on her rear end, staring at him in horror, surprise, and disbelief. She looked young, most likely no older than sixteen from what he could gather. "Y-Y-You!" she stammered, getting up and turning around, staring at the door before attempting to make a break for it.

The man was confused as well, but not shocked or frightened. He quickly limped around the desk and grabbed his cane that was placed beside a bookshelf. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." he said, pointing the cane at the young girl. However, his warning wasn't listened to. The girl did the exact opposite of what he wanted. She was almost able to reach the knob to the door until she felt something grab onto her right leg than her left, in a matter of split seconds she found movement was impossible for her. She looked down, her eyes widened and her body started to shake as her fear started to become stronger. "I-I'm gonna die... I'm gonna die..." she muttered out, repeating herself over and over again. What held her in place was a pair of talons not one pair but three pairs, each talon had come up from the ground and were now holding onto her, two for each leg and one giant one that held onto her waist that came from underneath her.

"Please be silent unless spoken to." He asserted, limping towards her. "If you don't, than your fears will come true." She gulped and bit her lower lip, wanting to scream and yell, but she understood the position she was in and simply nodded her head. Why the hell was she here? How the hell was this man real? He was from a video game! What was going on? Questions started to swarm her mind only fueling the need to have an outburst, she quickly snapped out of it when she felt a finger tap her on the head. "First things first, you're going to tell me why you're here. Second, you're going to tell me how." he told her, walking in front of her, he looked her up and down to get a better view of the intruder. "Come now, you have nothing to fear as long as you answer. Now, why are you here?" he asked, jabbing her in the ribs with his cane.

The girl let out a small yelp, if it wasn't for the bondage that was keeping her still she would have jumped back."I-I-I don't know! I was in my room playing a g-game and-and-and," She kept stammering and stuttering, she flinched slightly when he jabbed her in the ribs once again, she avoided yelping this time. "Speak clearly and get straight to the point!" he snapped. Beatrice, on the other hand, was filled with curiosity, interested by the stranger. She cocked her head to the side and stared at the girl.

The girl took a deep breath before swallowing down the best she could and spoke. "I don't know why I'm here, nor how, but I can assure you this is just a huge misunderstanding." she said bluntly, her shaky voice dismaying her. She did not want to sound like a coward, especially around someone like this man. He was the Grand General himself, Jericho Swain. Yet again, she couldn't help it. "That black hole you saw...well at least I think you saw it." she said puzzled, Swain lightly pressed the cane against her ribs giving her yet another warning. "Oh, yes back to the point... Well.. umm, you see, I was sitting in my room and got sucked into one of those things...and well, ended up in here." she stated with nervous smile, hoping he would believe her even if it sounded bizarre.

"Is that all you have to say?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She quickly nodded. "Then you're speaking privileges are gone for now." The girl's shoulders sunk down and her face turned from one of worry to one of disappointment. Sure, she was scared as hell, but she wasn't allowed to say anything? She sighed and looked down at the ground seeing the talons once again, well at least she couldn't start an awkward conversation, but she felt like a dog that was only allowed to bark on command. That, and she felt like not being able to talk was the least of her worries. "Oh, and I expect you to know what will happen if you try to run." He reminded, pulling the cane away from her ribs.

"I'm fucked... I'm so freaking fucked." the girl thought to herself as the the talons that held her in place let go and quickly vanished. "I'm going to be imprisoned! Tortured! Or executed! Why did I have to land in Noxus?! Of all places?!" The storm of words that were going on in her mind were soon shut down, her attention was now captive by the large hulking figure that was standing in front of her. "D-D-Darius?!" she thought, her eyes almost popping out of her skull. She took a couple steps back, almost pissing herself at the sight of him. It was bad enough she ran into Swain.

The man that was called Darius stood six foot three. He had short jet black hair with a white streak running through it and a broad facial structure. He wore heavy plated armour that fit snug on him to toes and shoulders, a large battle axe resting on his shoulders which matched the colours of the armour he bared: red, black, and a dull grey, fashionably brought out by the red. To top it all off, he had a red tattered cape. "F-Fuck.." she muttered out, almost falling over and accidentally bumping into Swain. "E-E-Eh..." She slowly turned around and backed away from him, her eyes looking like they were going to pop out of her skull. "Sorry! Sorry!" The young girl dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms over her head. "No-no-no-no-no.. This has to be some kind of messed up dream.. No, nightmare!" She ignored the two men as she fell further into her little meltdown.

Darius looked at the gentleman with the bird on his arm, showing his growing annoyance and curiosity to him, then looked back at the long-haired one in the middle of the room. "Young lady, I believe you should calm yourself before we do it for you. Swain, why is this strange person here? Reliving your glory days, perhaps~?"

A small whimper escaped her mouth as she sunk even lower after hearing the comment Darius had made. "T-Tha-that I-isn't t-that e-e-easy, you j-jackass." she muttered quietly under her breath while slowly taking her arms off her head and slowly lowering them. Her arms shook and her long hair tangled in front of her face. She could only hope that her comment was unheard. The girl swallowed hard and glanced at him before quickly looking away, her heart skipping a beat when Swains movements were heard and felt.

"I like to think of it as looking back at the ascension of the glory days. Besides, who said those days have ended?" he commented, holding his cane with both hands and lowering it. Swain leaned on it slightly, trying to shift his weight onto it. "Now as for her..." the middle-aged mage continued, looking down at the girl. "She fell from a black hole that appeared in this room, moments before you barged in. She doesn't know why she's here or how she got her, although I

think there's more to it than that."

Darius hummed with interest and minor disbelief. "If it was anyone else that said someone strangely fell out of a black hole, I'd say they were insane. However, that person being you, I don't have a choice but to believe it. Although, the likelihood of this ' _hole_ ' sending a spy or assassin from Demacia, or any other place that has anything against Noxus is quite low, especially one that looks very untrained and cries for mercy after being dropped into the room of the Grand General of our fine Capital. The only thing missing from sealing that hypothesis and letting this one back to where they came from is why this black hole appeared in the first place."

"If only I knew how to go back or how the black hole worked." she wished, slowly standing up and crossing her arms, keeping them close to her chest. Her eyes were fixed on the ground and her hair still covered parts of her face. "Hmmmph, Demacian spies." the girl thought aloud with a faint smile. "Wouldn't that be an interesting conversation to have with him.." she stated to herself, fiddling with her fingers. "Now I can assure both of you that I am not an invader, well I am, but not that kind of invader." she assured nervously. "Infact, I'm not even from this wor-area which should be obvious." Her heart skipped a beat once again after almost saying 'world'. The last thing she wanted was to give these guys unnecessary information.

Swain raised an eyebrow at the girl, giving her a questionable look before clearing his throat. "I thought I told you to be silent?" His questionable look turned into a glare that pierced through her sending a shiver down her spin. "You can talk when the interrogation starts, for now, please remain quiet!" Swain barked. "You've already made a mess of this place."

"But that was the black hole and I-" she stopped mid sentence and bit her lower lip, the young girl taking a step back from Swain. "Why couldn't have I landed closer to the door? And why did this tall wall have to be here at this time? Yet again, would I even have made it a foot out of the room? Probably 'naut.'" she thought to herself, the girl silently giggling at the last part of her thought train.

Axe in hand, Darius struck the ground. "I would indeed stay silent if I were you, whoever you are. We'll deal with you in due time. Now, with this ' _hole'_ business. Would there be any way to detect where it came from? Some traces of magic perhaps? It would be nice to go off some evidence besides her words and a windstorm alone."

The girl jumped to her right, away from the two grown men, frightened by Darius's action. Swain took his eyes off off her and returned his attention to his comrade. "I could try using a tracing spell, as for the traces of magic, there seems to be no signs of magic at work, which means this is either the work of Piltover or Zaun." His hands clenched the told of his cane tightly. "Zaun wouldn't be idiotic enough to stab us in the back, at least I assume they wouldn't be, especially this pathetic display." He loosened his grip on the cane and looked up at the ceiling. "But from what I can gather this was not a prepared assault or properly placed spy, perhaps it was a teleportation experiment gone wrong? Or right?" he mulled, giving the girl another cold glare, this time not taking his eyes away from her. "Now that I think about it, tracking the source of her teleportation might be out of my reach magic wise, however, breaking down information and using speculation is not."

The axe-wielder nodded. "I see... I shall take her to the precinct to have her spend the night there. If by morning she still doesn't have any more information for us, well, let's just wait and see. But I swear on my axe that she'll die where she stands if she tries to escape. Even if another hole appears, I'll make it my sworn duty to go to its source and confront whoever's behind it. There's nothing that this axe can't swing through, so I need not worry about any traps on the other side."

"That's what I like to hear! I wish we had more men like you, Darius. Here in Noxus, the new recruits of this nation's army are just a bitter disappointment!" Swain turned around and started to walk towards his desk, he placed his cane against a bookshelf before taking his seat, Beatrice squawked and ruffled her feathers. The raven nudged her owner's face and squawked once again, trying to get his attention, her attempts seeming to have worked. Well, almost. Swain looked at his bird and chuckled. "Now, now, Beatrice." he said, gently patting her on the head. "That will come later." he told in a hushed whisper so only his raven could hear. "Now Darius." He looked back to the tall brutish man. "Don't hold back if our guest here doesn't answer or shows signs of cooperation." The general picked up the pieces of paper that were scattered all over his desk and shuffled them in a neat pile. "What a bloody mess." He grumbled to himself.

The armoured one nodded. "You know holding back was never my style. Nor is it my brothers, even if he does it differently." He then looked at the fallen human. "It is clear you are not capable of escaping without making a scene with that hole, so I'm going to spare the bindings for now. We shall go to a place where you will be safe from anyone that wishes to harm you without a good reason. You're lucky I'm in a good mood, after all. Ah, yes, that reminds me. To prove yourself to a small extent, I'm going to give this memo to you to give to Swain. It's why I came here in the first place. Nothing too important, just some numbers on food that the farmers are getting more of. Which means more rations for my troops, of course! Now go and come back and we'll be on our way." It would be nice to see if there was an amount of trust he could give her. It would only help her case by doing so. Anyone who could speak out of turn to the Grand General of Noxus either had guts or was a fool. The former deserved at least a little respect.

The girl looked at the man, dumbfounded by the order he had just given her. She blinked a couple times before taking the note with the memo on it. A small dried out sound escaped her mouth as she looked down at the paper, then at Darius. The girl stood there silently before ever so slowly turning around. With the Grand General now in her line of sight, she took a deep breath. "One step for Canadians." she said, taking one step forward. "And one giant step for all those bronze scrubs." Her final words were whispered quietly as she took a couple more steps forward until she was in front of Swain's desk. "H-Here..you g-go, Jericho Swain!" the girl barked out. She handed the memo to Swain with a incredibly shaking hand, a small amount of blood dripping down from her lower lip as she bit down on it awaiting the Grand Generals reaction.

"Training her I see?" Swain joked as he took his eyes off of his papers. He met the girl's gaze and chuckled. "Maybe she _is_ a Demacian dog." he mused again before sighing, taking the memo from her hand and looking at it. "Ah, news about the farmers. Always good to see how things are going... Hmm, a little bit off this year, but not too bad." he said, placing down the note with the memo on his desk. "Now Darius, I want you to make sure the troops don't go wasting new supplies. Last time we never heard the end of it when the farmers had to work twice as hard." Swain leaned back in his seat and started at his right hand man. "Although...I don't expect you to have any issues with this." His eyes darted to the girl. "You can go scurry back to him now." The girl nodded her head in a fast upbeat fashion, before she could turn around Swain spoke once again. "That reminds me, what is your name, child?"

"B-Bianca!" she replied loudly. "That's my name, don't wear it out." The girl named Bianca looked down at the ground, biting her lower lip once again. The heart in her chest wouldn't stop pounding. Bianca slowly turned around and made her way back to Darius.

"Hmph, interesting name." Swain said, looking back at his papers. He pushed them to the side and leaned forward. "Thank you, Darius. That will be all. I require some alone time at the moment." he said flatly, both of the General's eyes staring coldly at them.

"Hmm, seems my little trust exercise paid off." Mainly because he didn't want to walk all the way to his desk, but they didn't have to know that. He'd have to walk _this one_ to the precinct anyhow, so she might as well save him a couple steps. "Let's get you to the precinct then. If anyone looks at us strangely on the way, I'll _axe_ them a question or two to get them to bugger off. And of course, you know what'll happen if you run."

"My he-heads going to be on a roll?" She cracked a small smile which quickly faded. " _That fucking derp_." she muttered under her breath clenching her fists mildly. It seemed an old friend had rubbed off on her when it came to puns and jokes and she loathed this entirely. In fact, if it wasn't for the situation she was in, her head would be clashing with a wall repetitively.

Darius laughed and smiled, even as hers faded. "You got it!" he exclaimed and opened the door, pointing at it to let his new _acquaintance_ know that they should get going. "Onward then. We don't want to use up any more of his time, and I have a couch to get home to as well. Let's roll before your head does."

Bianca placed a hand on the back of her neck giving it a gentle rub, a small shiver went down her spine at the very thought of his axe meeting her neck. "Must you?" she asked timidly, ignoring the first part of his statement, there was a small silence between the two before she got the message. "E-Eh, sorry.." she muttered before swiftly walking out of the room meeting his demands.


End file.
